


【水鱼】时光拷问

by itspumpkin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 陈年老文，送给曾经朋友的礼物
Relationships: Mesut Özil/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	【水鱼】时光拷问

时光拷问  
Mesut喜欢趴在Sergio身上做爱。  
这似乎是他们间约定俗成的习惯，从第一次上床时起便开始。Sergio总是习惯于扮演Mesut哥哥的角色，床笫间的照顾也永远无微不至。  
Sergio一只手托着Mesut的腰肢另一只手抚摸他的背，试图让他放松一点，闭着眼沿着下唇至颈间亲吻。在对待他们的床事时，Sergio永远展现着他最大程度的温柔，他像安达卢西亚不落的太阳，他时时刻刻想用自己的热情能量带动Mesut。前戏进行地有条不紊，如果要比甜言蜜语的能力，全马德里都很难有人胜过Sergio，他毫不隐晦地在Mesut耳边倾吐着自己的欲望和对于Mesut的赞美。  
“Mes，你的皮肤还是那么光滑。”西班牙人的一记直球似乎有些冒失，但Mesut却早有预料，他的这位bro永远那么直接，这也是他的魅力所在。Mesut轻笑一声，却也不好意思地红了耳朵。  
Sergio有双西班牙人标志般的大眼睛，明亮地映衬着性格中的坦荡和阳光，Mesut喜欢他亲吻自己时享受的眼神，融入他骨髓里的热情洋溢在那刻承载着燃烧的欲望，都混在他眼底的春水里，Mesut知道此刻自己的任何一个动作，都能使Sergio像行星抨击那样，在铺天盖地的碎片中迸发出原始的光与热。  
Mesut几乎在Sergio托着他的腰倾下身的那一刻起就勾住了Sergio的脚踝，他似乎在这方面有些自己的技巧，就像你永远猜不透球传到他脚下后他会怎么处理，他像条鱼一般自由游走，旁人夸奖他这是与生俱来的天赋。在球场上Sergio可以尽情赞叹和欣赏，他确定Mesut在床上也是如此，他轻巧地用脚踝勾起Sergio的腿，不经意间调整了二人的位置，至少当德国人完全翻身趴上他的胸口之前，他都只沉醉于Mesut光滑的肌体和薄唇中，丝毫没有察觉到小鲷鱼细微地调整了姿势。看似Sergio掌握着局势，但Mesut却不经意间占据了领地。来自安达卢西亚的阳光男孩或许此刻还没完全意识到小鲷鱼的真正魔力。  
Sergio有些发愣，他从未有过做0的打算。在德国人面前做惯了大哥哥的他正考虑要怎么向这条小鲷鱼袒露自己必须在上面的想法时，Mesut却先伸手够到床头柜上的避孕套，三两下拆了包装放在Sergio胸前。Sergio对他迎合的态度感到意外，西班牙人事先以为Mesut大概会听话配合，却也仅是点到为止罢了。  
接下来的一切都很顺利。 Sergio的手摸索到Mesut的股间，或轻或重地撩拨着他双腿间的秘密花园，德国人瞬间乱了呼吸。他被爱抚地身骨发软，内裤早就不知飞去何处，Mesut思维跳跃地想着Sergio的内裤在哪，还在不在他身上，或是也飞去了不明处，几乎一瞬间的走神立刻被机警的皇马后卫捕捉到，两根手指的插入来得猝不及防。Mesut拱起身子的条件反射带出鼻间一声柔软的轻哼，更像是做出邀请，Sergio直截了当地进行着神秘领域的开拓工作。  
“这个才更重要呢，我的小鲷鱼。”Sergio笑得明媚，扬了扬床头柜上的润滑剂。  
Mesut又是轻笑，眼波间尽是挑逗，道：“好久没人这么叫我了。”  
当湿凉的润滑剂浸满他的后穴，Mesut撑起身体坐了上去，他低头调整了一番，便把头埋在Sergio颈间，任Sergio怎么哄，都再也不愿抬起来。Sergio抚摸着他的背，二人半靠在床头。Mesut的胸口紧贴着他的，德国人是一个虔诚的穆斯林，总是把体毛收拾干净，皮肤细腻，Sergio感觉真像是抱着光溜溜的鱼。Sergio下肢吃着力，Mesut配合地先开始动，他依然埋着头，鼻尖呼出断断续续的热气喷洒在Sergio耳边，像带着咒语，痴极嗔极。西班牙人只觉下面更硬了，小鲷鱼的里面紧实得厉害，逼仄到无路可退，Sergio努力控制着自己不用蛮力，抚摸着Mesut脊背的手更加不安分起来，上上下下摸索着，掐着他的腰肢，又转过手腕撩拨他胸前的敏感。  
Sergio到底还是没忍住，一挺腰肢想要进入更多，德国人不由自主的呻吟立马窜进他的耳朵，这对Sergio来说是最好的春药，他立马双手扶正Mesut的腰，打算大举进攻。身下人没有叫停的打算，反倒摩擦下体表示配合。Mesut用手摩挲着Sergio耳后的中文文身，他并不知道那是什么含义，只觉它像一道神秘的符文。在此刻Sergio浑身的魅力似乎都从那记文身中迸发，像他最爱的伊比利亚半岛的明媚阳光，身上的每个细胞都跟着蓄满了能量，洇出了一身薄薄的汗，眼下的肌肤也晕上了一层红色，哑着嗓子道：“轻……轻一点……”  
Sergio眯着眼，眼前这幅景象的小鲷鱼令他头皮发麻。Mesut显然在床上也有天赋，他似乎已经周密地把握了Sergio的命门，像绿茵场上他那一脚脚精准的key pass一样，正中靶心。Sergio不由加快了下半身的进攻速度，Mesut紧密地趴在他身上，双腿敞开到最大，环着他的腰肢。德国人的手依然在那文身边缘游移，惹得他半边脸都跟着酥麻。  
2010年Mesut初来乍到、西班牙语一句不会，最常做的是微笑颔首向周围人示意，像颗刚从树上摘下的苹果，熟得发亮又不染尘土。Sergio是西语帮里第一个和Mesut玩到一起的人，用着一点点西语夹杂一点点英语交艰难交流，却也乐在其中。  
那时Mesut留着长发，总是低着头安静观察着更衣室里的一切，Cristiano和Marcelo、Fabio闹成一团，他们偶尔会把Mesut拉上一起闹，可惜他们说得太快，Mesut实在难听懂葡语夹着西语的各种笑话。一旁的Sami和Mesut总是形影不离，在Sergio看来，Sami简直像负责起了两人的生活起居。只有和Sami在一起时，Mesut才显得最为放松，而Karim之于Mesut，却是一个不折不扣的开心果。即使Mesut学习西语的进程很慢，Karim也能准确地逗笑他。Sergio猜想德国人或许是慢热又不爱外露的性格，但温顺的眉眼和时时刻刻谦虚倾听的态度无疑彰显着他的善良和真诚。热情奔放的皇马队副自然承担了带领他熟悉马德里生活的任务，何况作为一名native speaker，Sergio有信心帮助Mesut迅速提高西语水平。  
穆里尼奥的训练总是执行着高标准，他常常用Mesut并不能完全领会的语句批评着他，很多时候Mesut只能通过他的肢体语言和愤怒的语气推测一二。他似乎永远都对Mesut不满意，虽然这并不只针对他一个人，Sergio借此机会，总会用最正确的方式安慰他，像传声筒一样传达了许多主教练的正确意图给他。当然，狂人的那些脏话总会被他过滤掉。他们的英语水平半斤八两，却也借此机会有一搭没一搭地练起了英语口语，Sergio第一次感受到了英语对话的有趣。他与Mesut的交流越来越频繁，训练间隙也喜欢停下来逗逗这位害羞的男孩。Mesut少言寡语的外表下有颗炙热真诚的心，这果然和Sergio最初的判断吻合。  
Mesut搬到了Sergio家旁边住下，这让Sergio很是高兴——他们有了更多共处时光。一次Sergio敲他家的门，邀请Mesut去他家玩儿，皇马球员少有清闲的时光。Mesut显然刚睡醒的样子，披着睡袍揉揉眼便踏进隔壁。  
Sergio新发现了一道口味不错的烩饭，几乎第一时间就想推荐给Mesut，他总是毫不吝惜与朋友分享生活中的美好。考虑到Mesut是穆斯林，Sergio没有办法向他推荐最著名的Tapas，即便这是一道出自他家乡安达卢西亚的美食。皇马队副像变魔术般从厨房里端出一盘烩饭，粒粒分明的米饭被酱汁均匀包裹，搭配着鲜绿的豆子和鸡胸脯肉，Mesut的食欲几乎瞬间就被唤醒，狠睡了6个小时的他显然有些饿。即便只会说“非常好吃”这样再简单不过的单词，但Sergio从他满足的表情中领会到了此刻的满足。虽然小鲷鱼不会太多单词，但没关系，他可以自己在心里补充。  
上床这件事显得理所当然，那段时光里他们成天黏在一起。在Sergio家舒适的沙发上，Mesut和他插科打诨地聊着天，气氛热络，当言语间的一个短暂停悄然而至，Sergio的唇慢慢靠近了Mesut的，后者只是垂着眼，并没有拒绝。Segio试探性地触碰激起了Mesut的一阵颤栗，随之而来的便是小鲷鱼唇齿微张的欢迎。西班牙人抓住机会攀上Mesut的肩膀，初恋般地轻吻随即化成热烈的雨点，Mesut玩着FIFA的游戏手柄也应声落地。  
Sergio很快沉醉于Mesut的薄唇，随着他们的衣衫剥落，亲吻蔓延到了Mesut身体的各个部分，吻痕像积云扩散般蔓延开来。Mesut早就清楚感知到Sergio下身的硬挺，隔着家居运动裤清楚地传达到他的身上，每一次触碰都像列车进站，昭告着Mesut终点站即将到达。他极力想忽视掉他的炽热，但似乎愈演愈烈，尽管这一切都来自自己的撩拨。  
“队副，去你的房间吧。”  
Mesut这声恰到好处的“队副”彻底激起了Sergio的欲望。似乎没有停顿，Sergio抱起他便径直往卧室走去。Mesut隐约知道接下来或许发生的一切都是一个全新的领域，但那一丝丝的紧张和胆怯，全淹没在了无尽的兴奋中。这种感觉堪比第一次为皇马首发打比赛。Mesut在Sergio床上留下了许多甜美的回忆，像是复活节的Torreja，看似普通的经典吐司外衣里，包裹着浓香的黄油，成了那段昂首扩胸的皇马复兴岁月里，一道柔软的意外之喜。  
后来的时光里，Mesut依然时常被Sergio邀请去家里做客，当然还有接下来所发生的美妙的一切。更衣室同Mesut初来乍到时一样，越来越多的队友与他打成一片，Sergio看着人群中被簇拥着胡闹的Mesut，心想这大概是上帝褒奖他刻苦训练所带来的最好报偿了。  
他原以为这样的日子会持续下去，却不曾想即使在自己身边多久，小鲷鱼终归是鱼，有着广阔无尽的水域可以施展他与生俱来的魔力。当他带着阿森纳队使第一标王的称号远赴英吉利海峡，Sergio唯有用一件球衣纪念他们的点滴。Mesut依然与他保持着联系，他们越来越多地进行着英语练习。Mesut会告诉Sergio伦敦最好吃的土耳其烤肉店，但他依然认为马德里最好吃的东西是来自Sergio介绍的烩饭。  
此刻Sergio终于到达伦敦，到达了久违的小鲷鱼的身边，尽管伦敦的阴雨给他添了不少麻烦，他几乎从到达的那一刻起就挂念起了马德里的明媚阳光。久别重逢的Mesut在床笫间尤为卖力，与Sergio的这场性爱犹如马拉松般拉锯，他们都将寂寞与肌体间的依赖喷薄于此刻的彼此间。当Mesut几乎快要累坏时，Sergio终于射了出来，他长长地舒了口气，既是不由自主地满足而发，又饱含着Mesut对他的深入了解——德国人大概是世上与他最默契的床伴，一个理想的好情人。  
高潮的余韵使得Mesut很快便睡了过去，Sergio盯着他脸上还未消散的红晕，忍不住摸了摸他的脸，随即也跟着他靠头躺下。Sergio刚文了新纹身的手插进Mesut的发间，手指却扑了个空，他这才想起来Mesut早就剪短了发，不再是那个留着被汗水打湿变会打卷的长发的飘逸男孩。他愈发精瘦紧实的身材适应了英超高强度的赛场，甚至能在球场上争执时扮演起劝架的角色。Sergio的小鲷鱼摆了摆尾便游向远方，找寻着新的篇章，踏上了绝大多数时候都与Sergio毫无瓜葛的道路。马德里的一切都像是发生在昨天，但凭借着马德里那份光，他们便接受了这琐碎的一切，与未来无数个比赛日里无穷的拷问。


End file.
